Una serpiente y una leona
by Sof-Lily Luna
Summary: Lily era una rebelde sin causa, por lo que no pensaba dejar aquello que era suyo y solamente suyo.


Lily Luna Potter se podía decir que era una rebelde sin causa, y si tenía alguna, nunca se la había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Britanny, su mejor amiga y con la que supuestamente se contaban absolutamente todo. Rose, su prima, había aceptado aquello completamente hacía ya muchos años, a pesar que ella era muy, pero que muy sumisa con sus padres. Tan era asi, que había rechazado a Scorpius Malfoy cuando este le propuso ser la novia, a pesar de estar completametne enamorda de él. No durmió por muchos días, pero su mente no cambió. En cambio, a Lily... Vaya si le atraía Scorpius. Era muy, pero que muy guapo. Tenía un cuerpo perfecto, y a pesar de ser Slytherin no era malo, ya que su padre se había encargado de eso. Y Scorpius estaba teniendo un grave problema: Le gustaba Rose, pero también le gsutaba Lily Potter. Seguramente pensarán que no hay ningún problema, porque Rose lo había rechazado, y ambos chicos estaban libres de quererse y blah, blah, blah. Pero el mayor problema de todos era que Lily era la hermana de Albus Severus. ¿Qué hasta aqui no hay problemas? Bien, porque todavía no les mencioné que Scorpius y Albus eran amigos. ¡Ajá! Si, eran mejores amigos, inseprables se podía decir. ¿Ahora me dan la razón? ¿No? Bueno, porque no saben que Albus le dejó bien en claro a Scorpius que no se animara ni a rozar a su hermanita. Ahora si que comprenden la realidad del problema.

Pero aquello no iba a parar a la reblede de Lily. Amaba a Scorpius, y este la amaba a ella, por lo que lo iba a conquistar, tuviera que hacer lo que tuviera hacer, no le importaba. No le importaba dejar de lado a su hermano, su adorado Albus, o a su queridismo James, con quienes se llevaba perfectamente. Ideó que Bri le dijera a Scor que ella, Lily, estaba ayudando en Transformaciones a quienes le costaban, y ni lento ni perezoso, Scorpius había salido disparado para buscar a la pelirroja. ¿Qué donde queda Albus ahora? Bien, el Malfoy estaba llendo a clases de apoyo nada más. Si su hermana se había postulado, era otro tema. El no le había pedido a ella que lo hiciera, aunue ahora sentía un felicidad tan grande que no se puede describir ni de casualidad.

-¿L-Lily?-preguntó el rubio, sin aliento por haber corrido. Ademas de tartamudear por eso, también lo hacía porque Lily estaba...wow... Estaba más linda que esas diosas de la mitología griega o romana o lo que fuera. Con el cabello pelirrojo oscuro suelto, una pequeña flor blanca en el cabello y un vestido (más bien corto, se puede decir de paso) rojo, parecía un angel caido del cielo.-Me dijo Britanny que estás dando clases de apoyo de Transformaciones.

-Ah, si, Malfoy-dijo ella, fingieno una indiferencía digna de Severus Snape. Alzó la mirada de los papeles llenos de anotaciones y con la cabeza señaló un asiento delante de ella en la mesa de la bibloteca-¿Qué no entiendes?

Cerró los ojos un instante, porque Scorpius le había rozado la pierna sin querer y eso había hecho que una descarga elecrica la recorriera completamente. Los volvió a abrir al cabo de unos segundo, tranquilizandose, y miró al Slytherin, que se inclinó y en voz baja le preguntó:

-¿Por qué no sales conmigo?-dicho esto, se acercó un poco más y besó a Lily en los labios, que no puso ninguna resistencia, obiamente. Estaba embobada.

Era como si su sueño se hubiera cumplido, cosa que de echo si había pasado. Ah, era hermoso. Sentía como los labios de él se movían al compás de los de ella, y como su lengua entraba y salía de su boca. Scorpius le acarició la megilla, y cuando el aire se les acabó a ambos, se separaron, aunque ahora con una sornsia en la cara. Pero al instante, Scorpius se acordó de Albus... ¡Al! ¿Qué le iba a decir ahroa a su mejor amigo? Sin embargo, aquella muchacha que lo miraba era tan perfecta, y la amaba... No, bueno, Albus tendría que comprender que su amor era verdadero, no solamente un juego de él para luego dejar destrozada a Lily. Sin embargo, la pelirroja comprendió la mirada del rubio y dijo:

-Yo le explico-y dicho esto, se levantó para ir a decirle a Albus un par de cosas, no todas buenas, claro. Por ejemplo, que ellos se amaban y que los dejara tranquilos. Su amistad con Scorpius no iba a cambiar.

-Bueno...-dijo él, todavía pensando-¡Hey! ¡Espera! ¡LILY!-el chico la corrió hasta alcanzarla, ya que la chica se había qudado quieta mirandolo con una sornisa-¿Serías mi novia, Lilianne Luna Potter Weasley?

-Mientras me llames Lily y no uses mi nombre completo, claro, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Greengrass.

-Vale, pero no uses mi segundo nombre. Lo odio-la últimaf rase la masculló, pero se calló al sentir los labios de Lily sobre los suyos. Ella le dio un beso corto antes de apretarle la mano para irse de nuevo-¿Y vendrías conmigo a Hosmeade la proxima vez?

la muchacha rió, y el rubio interpretó aquello como un si. Se la quedó mirando mientras desaparecía para explicarle como eran las cosas ahora a Albus, y pensó que había sido un tonto en tardar tanto en preguntarle aquello a Lily.


End file.
